Such apparatus has long been known from the prior art. Plastic preforms, made for example from PET, are reshaped in such apparatus by means of the application of pressure. In this connection a plurality of blow moulding stations are usually disposed on a carrier wheel and each of these blow moulding stations has a blow mould for expanding the plastic preforms.
It is usually necessary for such plastic containers to be heated further before the actual expansion operation. In this case it is usual for a furnace through which the individual plastic preforms pass to be disposed upstream of the actual forming stations, for example blow moulding stations. This means that a certain quantity of plastic preforms are heated during transport and then the heated preforms are distributed to the individual blow moulding stations.
An apparatus for producing elements at fixed work stations is known from DE 694 02 543 T2. For this purpose a continuous and regularly moving conveyor is provided which carries a plurality of element carriers. Means are provided for unloading the elements from each feeding device to the element carriers and independent means are provided for control of each of these means.
The object of the present invention is to provide a reshaping apparatus, which is in particular stationary, which makes possible a defined heating operation for the particular plastic containers.